


Risk/Reward

by Delphi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alpha Scout, Alpha Sniper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, M/M, Omega Medic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: This year, Sniper and Scout have the good sense to lie low when Medic's accepting gentlemen callers.





	Risk/Reward

“Kid,” Mick warns when Scout eyes the door.

They're parked in the desert, five miles out, stocked up for three days. 

“I just—“

“Remember what happened last time.”

Don't go into the infirmary unarmed. That's common sense fifty-one weeks a year. But survival instincts are out the window when Medic's in heat.

“Yeah, but maybe he’d put my kidney _back_ this time. And, you know...let me finish first.”

Mick pauses and reminds himself he's thinking with the wrong head if Scout sounds persuasive.

He reaches for the next ration of water and hand lotion. "Best not to chance it."


End file.
